User blog:ScottKazama/Season 2 Datamined Lists
This blog page is UNDER CONSTRUCTION These denote are for characters who should be excluded for reasons as of current face to face crossovers: *'Bold' denotes for other forms of already available characters within the same timeline (Jin Kisaragi and Hakumen does not count due to the latter being the former’s AU/AT counterpart, following timeline routes from Dragon Ball) *''Italic'' denotes for Clone characters. With the exception of pseudo-clone characters, as they are their own unique characters, but with enough moves or animations copied from their parent that it would be inaccurate to say they are not cloned to some degree. **A full clone (often shortened to just "clone") will have most shared animations, may have unique attributes or non-combat animations, and perhaps a unique attack or two. **A semi-clone has several unique attacks and animations of their own while retaining a significant amount from their parent. *Characters with link denotes for confirmed *Characters with red means (remain) disconfirm BlazBlue Calamity Trigger *Taokaka タオカカ *Arakune アラクネ *Litchi Faye Ling Rachi Fei Rin *Carl Clover Karuru Kurobā *Bang Shishigami Shishigami Bangu Continuum Shift *''Lambda-11 Rambuda-11'' - Full Clone to Nu-13: palette swap; different effect designs but shared its animations on most shared sprite animations; has exclusive sprite animations, some sprite and effect animations are excluded; some shared animations are in different inputs or/and damage properties *'Tsubaki Yayoi (Base) (ベース), Tsubaki Yayoi (Bēsu)' - Tsubaki Yayoi (Izayoi) already included playable *''Noel Vermillion (Mu-12) (ムー-12), Noeru Bāmireon (Mu-12)'' - Semi-Clone to Nu-13: redrawn while having almost every shared sprite animations and some effect animation(s) (not counting effect designs); some shared animations are in different inputs or/and damage properties - Noel Vermillion (Base) already included playable Continuum Shift II *Valkenhyn R. Hellsing Barukenhain R. Herushingu Continuum Shift Extend *Relius Clover Rerius Kurobā Chrono Phantasma *Amane Nishiki アマネ=ニシキ *Bullet Baretto *Kagura Mutsuki カグラ=ムツキ *''Yūki Terumi (Base) (ベース), Yūki Terumi (Bēsu)'' - Semi-Clone to Hazama Honoka: redrawn while having almost every shared sprite animations and some effect animation(s) (some effect designs remained the same); some shared animations are in different inputs or/and damage properties - See Takehaya Susanoo for more details *Kokonoe Ayatsuki Mercury Kokonoe Ayatsuki Mākyurī Chrono Phantasma Extend *Celica Ayatsuki Mercury Serika Ayatsuki Mākyurī Central Fiction *Hibiki Kohaku ヒビキ=コハク *Hades: Izanami 冥王|めいおう}}: イザナミ, Meiō: Izanami *Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susanoo) (スサノオタケハヤ) - The only form Terumi can use to avoid Echo Fighter issues on his Base form Persona 4 Arena *Elizabeth Erizabesu *''Shadow Labrys (Asterius) (アステリュス), Shadō Rabirisu (Asuteryusu)'' - Full Clone to original : completely sprite clones, no redrawn at all; has exclusive moves 4 Arena Ultimax *Yukari Takeba 岳羽 ゆかり|たけば ユカリ}}, Takeba Yukari *Junpei Iori 伊織 順平|いおり じゅんぺい}}, Iori Junpei *Sho Minazuki 皆月 翔|ミナヅキ ショウ}}, Minazuki Sho - Has both (SHO 翔 & MINAZUKI ミナヅキ　ショウ), but will be only 1 Sho, from P4AU True ED, given how Persona episode alternatively took place. MINAZUKI is gone + SHO use to have no access of Persona prior to MINAZUKI’s death whereas SHO becomes simply as “Sho”. Japanese Fan nickname: “Finale Sho”, much “SHOlo” and “PerSHOna” *Rise Kujikawa 久慈川|くぢかわ}} りせ, Kujikawa Rise *Ken Amada and Koromaru 天田 乾|あまだ けん}} & コロマル, Amada Ken & Koromaru *Tohru Adachi 足立 透|あだち とおる}}, Adachi Tōru] - His Magatsu Izanagi is a pseudo-clone of Yu’s original Izanagi *Marie Marī *Margaret Māgaretto Under Night In-Birth Original Entry *Hilda the Paradox Paradokusu Hiruda Exe:Late *Bloody Chaos Buradī Keiasu *Nanase ナナセ *Byakuya ビャクヤ Exe:Latest *Phonon the Chermeti Shumeti Fonon *Gaien Enkidu 円鬼堂 凱庵|エンキドゥ ガイエン}}, Enkidō Gaien *Erika Miyashiro Wagner 宮代|ミヤシロ}}・エリカ・ワーグナー, Miyashiro Erika Wāgunā RWBY JNPR *Jaune Arc Jon Āku *Pyrrha Nikos Pirā Nikosu *Nora Valkyrie Nora Barukiri *Lie Ren Rai Ren CERN *Cinder Fall Shindā Fōru *Emerald Sustrai Emerarudo Sasura *Roman Torchwick Roman Tōchiwikku *Neo Politan Neo Poritan Other RWBY Cast *Sun Wukong Sun Ukon *Adam Taurus Adamu Tōrusu Arcana Heart Original Entries *Saki Tsuzura 廿楽 冴姫|つずら さき}}, Tsuzura Saki - Safe Bet, as she is a pseudo-clone to Heart *Kamui Tokinomiya 朱鷺宮 神依|ときのみひ かむい}}, Tokinomiya Kamui *Kira Daidouji 大道寺|だいどじ}} きら, Daidouji Kira *Fiona Mayfield Fiona Meifīrudo 2 *Petra Johanna Lagerkvist Petora Yohanna Rāguruvuisuto Suggoi! 2 *Akane Inuwaka 犬若|いぬわか}} あかね, Inuwaka Akane 3 *Weiss Waisu *Scharlachrot Sharurahharōto 3 Love Max Six Stars *Minori Amanohara 天之原|あまのはら}} みのり, Amanohara Minori Senran Kagura Hanzo Academy *Asuka 飛鳥|あすか}} - Announcer included in S1 *Yagyū 柳生|やぎゅう}} *Hibari 雲雀|ひばり}} Snake (Generation 1)/Crimson Squad *Homura 焔|ほむら}} - Involved in Nitroplus Blasterz: Infinite Duel w/ Arcana Heart’s titular protagonist. Thus marking the second time they meet each other *Mirai 未来|みらい}} - Alongside Arcana Heart’s Saki, made a cameo in Nitroplus BlasterZ Gessen *Yumi 雪泉|ゆみ}} - Announcer included in S1 *Yozakura 夜桜|よざくら}} Snake (Generation 2) *Miyabi 雅緋|みやび}} *Ryobi 両備|りょび}} Other Senran Kagura Cast *Renka Mikagura 御神楽 飛鳥|みかぐら れんか}}, Mikagura Renka *Kagura 神楽|かぐら}} Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki Prototyp Nr. 1 *Akatsuki アカツキ - Guest in Under Night In-Birth. Since his series become part of this crossover. It's a matter of time for him to return to his home series *Sai 塞|さい}} *Fritz 不律|ふりつ}} *Ni Kanae 鼎二尉|かなえにい}}, Kanae Ni Akatsuki Blitzkampf *Da Wei 大|ター}} , Ta Wei *Adler アドラー - A pseudo-clone to Akatsuki, and the true Elektrosoldat himself *Blitztank (Denkōsensha 電光戦車|デンコウセンシャ}} in Japan) *Murakumo ムラクモ Akatsuki Ausf. Acshe *Perfecti (Kanzensha 完全者|カンゼンシャ}} in Japan) En-Eins Perfekwelt *En-Eins En-Ain *Kati Kachi Nasuverse *Sion Eltnam Atlasia Shion Erutonamu Atorashia - Guest in Under Night In-Birth. Unless the rest of Melty Blood cast (not Echo Fighters) planned to be in, confirming the series as the 8th fate. Currently Guilty Gear & Melty Blood still not in so no for her. But can be part of whole Nasuverse series, particularly the recently worldwide Fate series. Category:Blog posts